


Sean MacGuire x Male Reader - Come Back

by HowdyCowpoke



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Red Dead Redemption online, Sean x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowdyCowpoke/pseuds/HowdyCowpoke
Summary: Set in Red Dead Online, Sean meets you when you look for work. Time passes, and the two of you get closer. After leaving for a couple months, Sean is a mess. He wants to give up - until you come back.





	Sean MacGuire x Male Reader - Come Back

Sean whistled to himself as he carried a basket full of beer to his “house”. It wasn’t actually his, and it wasn’t actually a house. It was a cabin, and he had found it near Small Trees, near the Lower Montana River.

He hated to admit it, but the small, cramped cabin was better than his previous situation with the gang. At camp, all he had was a tent and a bedroll on the floor, which tortured his back every night. He spoke out about it many times, but no one else seemed to care.

Sean arrived at the cabin, turning around and opening the door with his backside. As he turned back around, his eyes set upon someone.

In a split second, the case was in the floor and Sean pointed the gun at the intruder, finger feeling the trigger. “What the fuck, buddy!?” Was all the Irish managed out, too confused and angry to say anything else.

The stranger gasped, raising his hands in an instant. He didn’t say anything, prompting Sean to speak again.

“What the fuck do you want, eh?” He yelled again, pointing the gun directly at the mans face. Sean looked around, trying to see if anyone else was here, but it was just him.

The man seemed to mumble something, his lower lip quivering, but he shut his mouth once again. “What the fuck is it, huh?” Sean said, calmer this time.

“Want to get yourself killed?” Those words slipped out of Sean’s mouth, he hadn’t meant to say it, but it seemed to make the man talk.

“I-I’m (Y/N).” He spoke, slowly, “I came looking for work.” He explained, and Sean slowly lowered his gun, causing the man to lower his hands.

“I don’t like getting surprised,” Sean told him, “shit.” He mumbled out. Sean put his gun in his holster, finally taking a look at the stranger in his cabin.

His eyes trailed up and down, inspecting him. He was attractive, Sean thought to himself, letting his eyes linger on the mans face for a moment too long.

The man, (Y/N), coughed. “If you don’t have any work, I’ll go.” (Y/N) headed towards the door, and Sean felt himself panic. He didn’t want him to leave, not yet.

“There’s a stage-“ Sean said, stopping suddenly. The two locked eyes, and Sean felt his heart thump. “Out near Aurora Basin, I believe. Gold and silver, there is.”

(Y/N) stood and listened, carefully, as Sean explained the situation. “Thank you,” (Y/N) said, leaving the cabin.

Sean watched him go and get on his horse. He hoped he wasn’t blushing, and if he was, that the stranger hadn’t noticed.

 

*

(Y/N) had come back, asking for more work. Sean obliged each time, never wanting to disappoint him. The two had grown close, closer than might be right. But Sean loved it, he loved being with (Y/N).

“I’ll give ya ¢25 to clean my cabin,” Sean offered, grinning as he held up a single coin.

(Y/N) huffed, crossing his arms as he rolled his eyes. “You mean your room?”

“Ya, ya, whatever ya bastard,” Sean chuckled, the man joining in with him. “Well?”

He agreed, and Sean gave a “well get on with ya!”

Sean waited outside on a log, basking in the fire his friend had set up for him. It was around 8pm, Sean could only assume, as he stared up into the sky.

Sean felt the log move, and looked to see that (Y/N) had sat down next to him. So close, Sean thought, arms faintly brushing against each other. Sean saw a hand outstretched, and realized, and put a quarter on it.

“Thank you, Sean.” (Y/N) smiled, and Sean smiled too.

“Whatever,” he mumbled. “So, you find anymore work, then?” 

(Y/N) looked down, the smile fading from his lips. “Yeah, yeah I did.”

“What’s with the glum look? You sick or something?” This wasn’t sarcasm, instead worry for the man sitting next to him. Sean wished he was better at talking.

“No, it’s just far away, up in Emerald Station.” He responded. “I’ll be gone a few days.”

“Yeah? That it?” Sean said.

The man frowned and softly pushed Sean. “Hey! Aren’t you gonna miss me?”

Sean didn’t want to admit it, but yes. He was gonna miss him so much. It wasn’t until Sean felt (Y/N) staring at him for him to respond.

“Of course not!” He jokingly replied, causing the pair to burst into laughter.

The two men sat around the fire until (Y/N) left, ready to get to the job.

Sean watched the man leave, wanting to ask him to stay. He knew better.

He missed him already.

*

Sean was a mess. It had been what, 2 or 3 months? Since he last saw (Y/N). He hadn’t bothered to find his friends, worry over the man taking priority.

What had happened to him? Was he dead? Captured? Being tortured? Thoughts swirled in his mind as he paced around the camp, trying to calm his breathing.

The sound of a twig being broken snapped Sean’s head up, and he couldn’t believe what he saw.

(Y/N). Alive. Standing there ten feet away. Sean didn’t have time to think before he ran, knocking the two to the ground.

(Y/N) let out a grunt, the sound being cut off as lips wrapped around his own, embracing him in a short, passionate kiss.

Sean pulled away, eyes meeting (Y/N)’s. He sat up, (Y/N) doing the same. Sean hugged him, tight, as tight as he could. He didn’t want him to get away, he wanted him to stay here with Sean.

“I’m sorry.” (Y/N) said, faintly in Sean’s ear. 

“You outta be,” Sean grumbled, “do ya know how worried I was? I couldn’t get ya out of my mind, I couldn’t help but think that...” Sean didn’t finish his sentence, instead just pulling back a little to see (Y/N)’s face.

“I’m okay, I promise Sean,” (Y/N) grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. “I’m here, I’m not leaving you, ever again.”

Sean felt tears approaching. “I love you,” he whispered, the words slipping out. His heart raced, unable to look the man in the eyes.

“I love you too.” Sean couldn’t believe it, the man loved him too. It seemed impossible.

Sean kissed (Y/N) again, this time softer, more gentle. The two sunk into the kiss, arms roaming around the others.

Neither wanted to moment to end, but the two separated for air. (Y/N) burrowed his head into the crook of Sean’s neck, as Sean once again wrapped his arm around the male.

Sean could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to request 💞


End file.
